Watch Out For The
by toomanyfandoms1598
Summary: When Flash is hit with a mysterious ray gun, the League has to do a little investigating in order to save his life. WALLY WHUMP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow, you can get a lot done when you're sick. This is my second story in 3 minutes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my bunny rabbit and this lovely cold I have.**

Flash was fighting some super charged baddies with the rest of the original founders when one of the villains pulled out a ray gun. "What's that?" asked Wally over the comms. "Some sort of ray gun." Responded Green Lantern. "No dip Sherlock. I mean what does it do?" He didn't have time to reply as Flash was shot with it. He looked up at the sky as Hawk Girl shouted his name over the comms, the only one who saw him get shot. Wally mumbled before passing out.

He woke up on the javelin, on the way to the Watch Tower as the transporters were conveniently broken. He was on a stretcher. HG and GL were watching over him and he was hooked up to a bunch of monitor crap. He decided to tease them and did the trick he did to the Lord's Batman. He started to speed up his heart rate, causing the heart monitor to start to beep more. He sped up his heart so much, he made the machine think he was flat lining. When everyone in the javelin started having a panic attack, besides Batman, who knew what he was doing, he tried to slow down his heart. He closed his eyes and concentrate on his heart beat. He could hear it beating out of control. He breathed deeply and tried to slow down. He started to panic when he couldn't. He couldn't slow his heart down. Now, even Batman was getting concerned as he had been flat lining for a little more than a minute. He closed his eyes and tried again. He got it so it barely showed up on the monitor, it was beating so fast. He opened his eyes, closing them when they were assaulted by the lights in the javelin. He started to breath faster when his heart was still beating really fast. An oxygen mask was placed over his face, but he was still panicking. Superman had called ahead and told them to prep for injured. Because Flash had flat lined for so long, he had told them that Flash was critical.

When they finally arrived at the Watch Tower, there was a medical team waiting for their arrival. They rolled Flash into the nearest available room. They hooked some IVs up and kept the oxygen tank on. They re secured the heart monitor. When the doctors heard the erratic heartbeat, they began rushing around the room. They didn't know that Wally was conscious, so he move his head and groaned so he wouldn't have to open his eyes and have his retinas seared off. He was in extreme pain and passed out. That was when he really flat lined.

**Chapter 1 of my second story! It's really short, but I'll make longer ones in the future. I'm just starting off. Please REVIEW! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! Make sure to read my other Justice League story, Kiddie Flash. I just posted another chapter on it.  
>Disclaimer: I only own my lovely bunny rabbit and (still) this cold.<strong>

After about 1 minute, they had gotten his heart started again. He was now on a ventilator, had 4 or 5 IVs, had several monitors hooked up, and his pulse was erratic. Flash was under constant watch by at least 1 doctor. John and Shayera had refused to leave his side ever since he was pronounced stable-ish. He had been changed out of his Flash costume and was now in a hospital gown. A group of leaguers had apprehended the villains while they had been on the shuttle back. (The transport tubes always broke at the least opportune moment.) The retrieval team had just arrived with the criminals. Superman and Batman entered the hospital room. "How is he?" Asked Superman. "Not good." Said John. "We're going to interrogate the criminals. Are either of you aware which one hit Flash with the ray gun?" Asked Batman. "I saw him get shot." Whispered Shayera. "It was the one in the ridiculous, orange jumpsuit." Batman nodded and left the room, soon followed by Clark.

When the duo arrived at the cell for the man in the neon orange jumpsuit, Bruce walked in the room with the full force of the famed BatGlare directed at the villain. Bruce felt a twinge of satisfaction when he flinched. Superman stood off to the side, while Bruce pulled up a chair across from the villain. He started off by asking, "What do you call yourself." "I- I haven't figured that out." Batman snorted on the inside. A super villain and he didn't even have a name. That was pathetic. "What was the gun you used?" "It was a ray gun that disturbs the molecular makeup of whatever it hits and starts to speedily deteriorate what it hits. After about 3 weeks, the thing will either collapse, or die, if it's a living thing." "Is there a cure?" The man looked shocked. "I- I hit someone with that?" "Is there a cure?" He repeated. "I think so..." He trailed off. "I'll only tell you if you tell me who I hit. There's one person whose my idol on the team. I hope he didn't get hit." Batman hesitated. Should he tell him? If Flash wasn't the man's idol, he might not tell them the cure. The man, sensing his hesitation, said, "I'll help you no matter what. I didn't want to turn evil. Peer Pressure." "It was the Flash."

The criminal looked shocked. "I hit the fastest man alive?" "Yes. What is the cure?" "It had to be my idol didn't it. The man who saved my family." The criminal muttered. "What is the cure?" "If you find a way to stabilize his molecules, that should stop the deterioration. Forensic scientists are usually pretty good at this sort of thing. The closest ones I know of are the*CCPD, who have a team of them." Bruce nodded and got up to leave. "Wait!" Cried the man. "Please, please tell me if he's OK." "No promises." Said Batman before leaving the room, Clark on his tail.

Wally hadn't been doing well. His temperature was rising. It was now at 109 degrees*. He had slipped into a coma and was constantly tossing and turning. He had random bursts of speed and would vibrate in place for minutes at a time. John had gone to rest, leaving Shayera and the 1 doctor alone with Wally. Bruce had gone back to the Bat Cave to find a way to slow down molecular deterioration and to contact the CCPD. Clark had come to inform the doctor of the problem and found Shayera next to Wally's bedside. "Hi Clark." Muttered Shayera. "Hi Shayera." "What's wrong with him?" "His molecular structure is unstable. If Batman finds a cure, then he should be fine." "How long does he have if Bruce can't find one?" "3 weeks." Shayera looked at her hands. "The villain said that he will slowly get worse until dying." Said Superman regretfully. Just then, a violent seizure started to wrack Flash's body.

*** CCPD is the Central City Police Department.  
><strong>*** I always use Fahrenheit because I'm American. Also, let's say that Flash's normal body temperature is 103 degrees because he's a speedster so he has a higher normal temperature. (Thanks MarburyBlur! I love Criminal Minds by the way.)  
><strong>**There you go! Another cliff hanger. It's still pretty short, but I'm still starting out. More to come. I suck at medical mumbo jumbo so... See ya next time! Sorry about the late update. I had this mostly typed out, but my brother is always on the computer and I had a lot of homework. Again, sorry! I'll try to do better though!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy. I haven't had time to update. I'm surprised how popular this, and my other Justice League story is. My other one is called Kiddie Flash, if you didn't know. I kind of want to concentrate more on that, so yeah. I suggest taking a break from this story and going to that story. It also has Wally whump, just a different kind.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or any characters. I think we all know that.<strong>

The doctors started panicking when The Flash started flopping around on the table. After about 2 minutes of horror, he finally came out of it. Clark and Shayera, along with everyone else in the room were horrified to find that whatever Wally was infected with had gotten that far. After a few minutes of only the monitor beating, Shayera and Clark both got a call on their comms. It was J'onn.  
>"Founding members, please report to the conference room."<br>The 2 in the room looked at each other before walking out to see what the martian wanted.  
>When they got there, they were surprised to see Bruce, along with the rest of the 7 in the room. Wonder Woman asked,<br>"Bruce, aren't you trying to come up with a cure for Wally?" "Yes. I was the one who called this meeting."  
>The founding members present looked at each other curiously.<br>"Why, may we ask?" Asked Superman.  
>"I will need a DNA sample from the Flash before he got hit with the ray, and one now. I need to see how much cell deterioration has occurred since he was hit 3 hours ago. Using that, I should be able to see how much time Wally has left before it takes his life." "I shall go and inform the doctors immediately." With that, J'onn walked out.<p>

When J'onn got to the room that Wally was staying in, he hesitated. What would he see? He may have been a martian, but he still had feelings. He didn't want to see the youngest founding member injured, or hurt in any way, shape, or form. He quickly steeled himself and walked in with his usual neutral expression. With the moment of weakness gone, he quickly got the 2 pieces of DNA that Batman needed and headed towards the meeting room.  
>When he got there, he quickly gave the DNA to Batman, along with information the doctor had told him.<br>"According to the doctors I talked to, they estimated that he had about 3 weeks left. I'll leave that to you, but just so you know."  
>Bruce nodded before heading towards the zeta tubes. Diana and Shayera immediately left to go be with Wally and the remaining men looked at each other with somber expressions.<br>"What should we do?" Asked John. "I don't think there's anything to do. " Stated J'onn firmly. "All we can do is be there for him." Added Clark. "I hope Bruce can come up with something." Muttered John. "I think we all do." Said J'onn.  
>When Shayera and Diana neared the room, Shayera stopped Diana.<br>"Look, I know you're worried, but you need to know something. Wally, He's in bad shape. He's really, really bad. He even had a seizure earlier. I want you to know before you go in."  
>Diana paled, but nodded. When the duo walked in, Diana gasped. Wally was laying as white as the sheets around him, intubated, and with several IVs and monitors hooked up. He had at least 8 IVs, including glucose, blood, and morphine. There were multiple monitors, including a heart monitor. There was a big machine in the corner that was hooked up to several lines in the boy's arms.<br>"What's that machine?" Asked Shayera. "It's a dialysis machine. His kidneys are having problems so we had to put him on it." "Why weren't we informed of this immediately?" Asked Wonder Woman dangerously. The doctor gulped before answering. "I w-was informed that you had a meeting and were not to be d-disturbed." The man stuttered. Diana nodded and joined Shayera in sitting vigil next to the hospital bed.

The only thing Wally could feel was pain. He could feel something rough rubbing down his throat, but it was drowned out by the pain. His head pounded like a marching band composed of nothing but elephants and drums. He was cold and hot at the same time, and he could feel sweat dripping down his face. He could barely keep himself awake. He could hear voices in the background. Who was there? He listened closer and could recognize the voices of Diana and Shayera. Why were they here? He struggled to remember. He racked his brain until he came up with the answer. The ray gun! He must of been hit with it and something went wrong. He was glad they were there. He felt the need to move. He tried, but he was so tired. He tried all he could to open his eyes. He managed to open them so that they were slits, but closed them immediately when the lights burned his eyes. He could have hissed with pain, but he realized he couldn't breath. He couldn't breath! If he couldn't breath, then how was he getting oxygen?  
>'Duh!' He thought. 'I'm a forensic scientist. I know things like this!' He was intubated. 'It must be bad.' He thought. 'If I'm intubated, then I can't breath on my own. What else am I hooked up to?'<br>He never got to find out, as he quickly slipped into darkness.

**HI! I AM SO SORRY! This update was sooo late! I updated my other story, Kiddie Flash on Tuesday or Monday, but my plot bunnies had died. (My real bunny is still alive though.) So here it is! I feel like it's kind of short. I need help coming up with ideas, so either PM me or post it in the reviews. I always check my PMs and reviews before I start a new chapter. IMPORTANT! I am going to change something in chapter 1 because of something Marburyblur said about speedster's body temperature. It's a small change, but it's important. By the way, THANK YOU for all the reviews! IMPORTANT! I also need to change the title because I feel like it kind of sucks. Please PM or review if you have ideas. Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO AGAIN! How's it been going? Sorry for the long wait. I've had troubles. Like my internet browsers won't work, and my dad can't find anything wrong. And he works with computers for a living! Sorry! ALSO! I think I might need a beta. If you're interested, please PM me. I also have a poll. PLEASE VOTE. Anyway, on to the disclaimer. Before I go, I'd like to thank MarburyBlur. Thanks for the wonderful ideas for Kiddie Flash! I shall use them! TO THE DISCLAIMER! PS the medical jargain sucks. I'm not a doctor.  
>Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW THIS! I don't own Justice League or any characters. Not even an OC.<strong>

Shayera and Diana sat by the speedster's side until John and Clark came to relieve them. It had been decided that at least 1 founding member was to be in the vicinity at all times. Because of Wally's metabolism, they had to insert a feeding tube. It delivered more food than the IVs did. Also, because of the metabolism, they had to keep the dialysis machine on most of the time. The 2 women struggled to stand, before hobbling out. They had been in uncomfortable chairs for about 4 hours. After an hour, many others volunteered to go and sit with him, but the 2 had refused. They slowly walked to the cafeteria and got some food. Black Canary walked over, concerned for her ex-student. **(Young Justice anyone?) **She was soon followed by several other League members. The duo informed them as best as they could, without giving too many details. They didn't want the entire league bursting into the tiny hospital room. Curiosity and worry mostly satisfied, they slowly left, leaving the women to eat in peace. Meanwhile...

When Clark and John entered the room, they were surprised to say the least. John, having been there, was still surprised with all the added equipment in the past hours. Clark just watched in horror. They both went over to the chairs the others had just vacated, and sat down. They sat in silence before a doctor came to do a blood test.  
>"What's that for?" Asked Clark. "It's to test how Flash is responding to the medication we gave him. With permission from Batman, of course."<br>The men nodded, before once again falling into silence. They sat like that for a good 30 minutes before a monitor started beeping. Immediately, several doctors came in, and shooed them both out. They looked on with baited breath as the doctors scrambled around, getting supplies and checking monitors. The doctors added a couple more IV bags. They had so many, they needed 2 stands. The man's temperature had started to rise again. It was now at 112 degrees*. A doctor soaked a cloth in cold water and placed it on Wally's forehead before allowing the men back in the room. They quickly sat down in their quickly vacated chairs. They sat for about an hour, before they heard Wally mumble.  
>"A-Artemis. I-I miss you."<br>A small smile graced his fevered face.  
>"Y-you would kn-know what to d-do. The entire t-team m-miss you."<br>Tears streamed down his face as he trailed off, going back into the pain induced coma that had befallen his body.  
>The men looked at each other with concern.<br>"Whose Artemis?" Asked Clark. "Artemis Crock. She was a member of the Young Justice team, along with Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash. Others joined later on, but those were the main ones." Said Batman as he walked into the room. "How does Flash know this Artemis?" Asked Superman, tense from the mention of Superboy. "I'll let Wally tell you that." "Shouldn't you be working on trying to save Wally?" Asked Green Lantern. "I have the best team of forensic scientists working on it, from Central City. Minus one." "Why isn't the other one helping?" Asked Clark, with a frown. Bruce smirked, before adding, "He's kind of in this room, struggling for his life." "Wally, is a forensic scientist?" "One of the best." "Who knew he was smart?" "I did." "Well, that's because your Batman." He smirked again, before heading to the room set aside for the scientists to work.

When Batman entered the room, he was surprised to find all the scientists rushing around, like it was the zombie apocalypse. He cleared his throat. "What is going on here?" A scientist with brown hair and brown eyes walked forward.  
>"We've tried to contact our best scientist. His name is Wallace West. He would be able to solve this a lot faster. With us not being able to contact, we've had to work a lot harder and faster without him here."<br>"I have already contacted Wallace West. He is on board the Watch Tower, but unable to help at the moment." The scientists looked at Batman weirdly.  
>"He's on board?" Asked another, blonde scientist with blue eyes. <strong>(It's not Barry. T.T) <strong>Batman nodded.  
>"Why isn't he able to help?" Asked the first scientist.<br>"He is engaged elsewhere. That is why he hasn't been at work today."  
>"Can we see Flash to be able to help him?" Asked a scientist with red hair.<br>"I do not believe that would work as his mask is off and his secret identity will be compromised. I can send you video feed with his face blurred." Batman then turned around swiftly.  
>"Please try to hurry. We don't know if he'll make it through the night. Time is crucial. I shall stay here to assist you." A brave scientist walked up.<br>"Must his face be blurred? Won't he just be an average joe we won't know?"  
>"Yes. This is for his and your safety. If you know his secret identity, you could possibly give it to an outside force. Once, Flash's identity was revealed to Lex Luthor under certain circumstances. There was an assassination attempt. <strong>(A story idea I have.) <strong>We would like to avoid this happening. Also, we want you to stay as safe as possible so you won't be a target." With this, he went to set up the video feed.

Batman walked into the hospital room and adjusted the camera in the corner of the room. It was standard to have video cameras in every room except bedrooms and private bathrooms. Clark and Green Lantern had been replaced by Red Arrow and Nightwing.  
>"What are you two doing in here? You're only reserve leaguers."<br>They both growled at Bruce.  
>"John informed us. He wanted us to know because Wally is our brother in all but blood." Snarled Batman's ex-protege.<br>Bruce nodded stiffly before finishing his task, leaving the room. He grabbed a projector, and headed in the direction of the scientists' room. He quickly walked in the room and set the projector on a wheelie cart. He then pulled a screen down on one side of the room. He turned on the projector and had it set to a laptop with the live feed. The feed was projected on the screen, with the face blurred out. The scientists stopped in their tracks when they saw the sickly form laying prone on the bed. The only thing they could see of the speedster's face was his red hair. They gathered around the screen and started taking notes as Batman explained Wally's symptoms and what had happened.  
>"Flash was hit with a ray gun. It makes his molecules unstable. For Flash, this in very dangerous as his powers are the only thing that keep his molecules from ripping apart. His molecules are always moving at very intense speeds. It has given Flash many dangerous symptoms such as a fever of 112 degrees F, seizures, respiratory arrest, elevated pulse, hallucinations, and he has fallen into a coma. You see why we are worried about this. Your job is to find a way to stabilize his molecules before he is out time. You have a tops of 2 weeks. Minimum... tomorrow."<p>

**SORRY! I'LL BE BETTER! AGAIN, TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES! Consider this my Holiday break present to you all! Happy Holidays!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Anyway, I'm bored so I decided to update. My siblings are really mean. I was playing super smash bros with them, but they hate the character I play(Pit), so I stopped. Yeah. I also felt bad for making you guys wait so long for the last chapter so I decided to give you people a present. I have a poll, and I need ideas. Same old, same old. Yeah. BY THE WAY: FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS STORY, ROY IS 20, AND BOTH WALLY AND DICK ARE 18. JUST SAYING.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, DC Comics, or any variation thereof. <strong>

Batman exited the room to check on Flash before going to the Bat Cave. When he entered the room, he saw Wally's fever had increased to 114 degrees, one of his kidneys had started to fail, and at least 2 more IV bags were hooked up. Roy Harper and Dick Grayson had fallen asleep in the chairs. Bruce didn't disturb them. He talked to the doctors briefly. Their prognosis was bleak. They didn't think Wally was going to last much longer.  
>"Flash's symptoms have gotten a lot more dangerous very quickly. At this rate, We don't think he's gonna make it more than 2 weeks. And that's being optimistic. If we're being realistic, I'd say, 5 days to a week" One of the head doctors fully dedicated to Flash's current condition said. Batman nodded and went to go inform the forensic scientists of the change.<p>

"I'd like everyone's attention." He said. All the scientists froze.  
>"How may we help you?" Asked one of the scientists in the front.<br>"Flash's condition has worsened. One of his kidneys has started to fail and his fever has raised to 114 degrees. The doctors say that he has a week, at most. I want you all to hurry." With that, he quickly went to the zeta beams to work at the Bat Cave.

Dick was freaking out. He had heard about Wally's condition about 2 hours ago. He had gotten to the Watch Tower in 15 minutes. He had been friends with Wally ever since he became Robin and he became Kid Flash. They had known each other's secret identities months before Bruce or Barry knew. Wally had known his identity on the Young Justice team before everyone else. Roy, Wally, and himself were best friends. Once he got the call from the Watch Tower, he had called Roy immediately. It had taken Roy half an hour because he had to find a babysitter for his daughter. They had met up outside Wally's med bay room and went in together. They had sat there, watching the red head struggle for about 5 minutes before Batman came and started fiddling with the cameras.  
>"What are you two doing here? You're only reserve leaguers." Bruce had said. They growled. Dick was talking to Batman, but it was tense.<br>"John informed us. He wanted us to know because Wally is our brother in all but blood." He all but shouted, glaring at his mentor. Bruce had nodded and left the door, leaving the duo to their grief. Roy let out a string of curse words.  
>"What are we gonna do, Dick?" Dick smirked.<br>"If Wally were conscious, I'm sure he'd wash your mouth out with soap." He said to the worry stricken archer, trying to ease the tension. It worked slightly as Roy pulled a face, having been in that situation before. He wasn't eager to repeat it again. It had happened over 5 times. Roy couldn't look at soap the same way. Dick smirked again. Roy glared at Dick, then at the red head on the bed.  
>"Wally, if you do that, I swear, you'll never see the light of day again." He threatened. The teenager didn't move. They both sighed. They sat in silence, before they drifted off.<p>

Wally felt really weird. He felt warm and cold, sick and healthy. He had a sense of vertigo and deja vu. He could hear voices around him. It sounded like Batman, Dick, and Roy. Why were they here? Why couldn't he see them? He looked around wildly, but he felt like he was moving through syrup. Where was he? He could feel himself getting tired. He fell to his knees. He closed his eyes, an was enveloped in a light. It felt so warm and happy. He happily embraced it.

Dick and Roy were woken up by the blaring of the heart monitor. Wally was flat lining. Dick felt as if his heart had stopped too. Roy felt like throwing up. They were quickly removed from the room, and they stared through the window. The doctors pulled out a modified defibrillator. It was made for speedsters. They watched as the doctor hit him once. Nothing. Dick felt dizzy. They hit him again with a higher charge. Still nothing. Dick started to fall down. Right when he was about to fall unconscious, he heard the heart monitor start beeping.  
>Dick woke up in his own med bay room. He looked around frantically. He was alone. He quickly disconnected his heart monitor and jumped off the bed. A couple doctors came in. He pushed them aside and was running towards Wally's room. He stopped in front of the door. The window was covered. He started panicking. Why would they cover the window? Did Wally... He stopped himself. He would not allow himself to think like that. Wally would be alive. He silently opened the door. Roy was sitting in a chair next to Wally's bed, next to Wonder Woman. He could hear the beats of Wally's heart on the monitor. He had to hold back a sigh of relief as he walked in. The 2 people in chairs swiveled to face him. He waved halfheartedly and sank into the empty chair beside the bed. They sat in silence. They sat until Wally went into another seizure. A couple doctors came in. They injected Wally with something and it helped stop the seizure. Wonder Woman left to go get something to eat. Dick and Roy were left alone.<br>"This is not how I wanted to meet up." Said Roy. Dick chuckled.  
>"Wally just couldn't wait for a month, could he?" Said Dick. The duo looked at each other, and burst out laughing. It took them a couple minutes for them to calm down. When they stopped, they sat in silence for a while, until a man with a lab coat that they assumed was a forensic scientist burst in the room. Roy jumped up and covered Wally's upper face with his hand to protect his identity.<br>"Who are you and why are you here?" Dick growled. The man took a step back, before gathering his courage.  
>"I'm Sam Mills. I'm a forensic scientist with the CCPD. I think I have something that might help start to reverse the effects. It won't cure it completely, but it should give him some time." Dick nodded and pressed the call button. Within a couple seconds, a bunch of doctors were pouring in. Sam explained his finds to the doctors. Roy interrupted.<br>"You should really call Batman to let him know and have him verify your finds, Mr. Mills." Said man nodded and Dick pulled out his communicator. He pressed Bruce's contact.  
>"Hey Batman. A scientist named Sam Mills claims he has something that can help Flash." The man on the other side of the comm replied in his usual gruff manner.<br>"I'm on my way." Dick sighed and put his comm back.  
>"He's on his way. Now, you should probably go back to your designated room. You almost compromised Flash's secret identity." The man nodded and all but sprinted back to the room after saying,<br>"Beat that Wallace West!" Roy took his hand off of Wally's face and smirked.  
>"Someone who doesn't like Wally is sure doing a lot to save him." Dick smirked right back before sinking back into the chair.<br>"I hope this works."

Sam, a forensic scientist who idolized the Flash, was probably working harder than anyone else in that room. He was a Flash fan, second only to Wallace West. Sam loathed Wally. Sam felt as if Wally only got the job because of his uncle, Barry Allen. I mean, Wally was only 18 years old! He was also wondering where Wally was right now. He was one of the best, besides Sam, that is. He looked at the video screen on the wall with the footage of Flash. His heart ached when he saw it. His hero, laying dying in a hospital room. Ug. He also didn't know Flash had red hair. He stopped. Wally wasn't here. Wally had red hair. Coincident? Of course. Sam wouldn't believe his nemesis was Flash. Wally didn't know Sam didn't like him. Wally loved everyone. It was kind of annoying. He sighed and looked into his microscope. He was analyzing a slide with Flash's DNA on it. It was pretty cool. It was pretty much the same as a normal human's with some anomalies. He continued to study and write down notes, when he noticed something. He looked at his notes, and tweaked a few things, before realizing that he had found something to help Flash. Without thinking, he ran to the med bay and burst into Flash's room. Red Arrow and Nightwing were there. Red Arrow jumped up with lighting quick reflexes and covered Flash's eyes and parts covered with his cowl before Sam had caught a glance. Nightwing stood up menacingly.  
>"Who are you and why are you here?" The man snarled. He gulped and took a step back. Oh boy. He thought.<br>"I'm Sam Mills. I'm a forensic scientist with the CCPD. I think I have something that might help start to reverse the effects. It won't cure it completely, but it should give him some more times." Nightwing nodded with apprehension. He reached over and pressed the red call button. Soon doctors were streaming in. Sam started talking about what he found, the doctors nodding excitingly. He was interrupted by Red Arrow, still covering Flash's face.  
>"You should really call Batman to let him know and have him verify your finds, Mr. Mills." He nodded as Nightwing pulled out a comm link.<br>"Hey Batman. A scientist named Sam Mills claims he has something that can help Flash." After a couple seconds, the hero sighed and put his link back.  
>"He's on his way. Now, you should probably go back to your designated room. You almost compromised Flash's secret identity." Sam nodded, and turned to go.<br>"Take that Wallace West!" He couldn't resist. He'd finally done something that 18 year old prodigy hadn't. He had helped save Flash. He grinned and jogged back to the room. He glanced back for a second, and he could swear Nightwing and Red Arrow were smirking. He shook his head. It was just his imagination. The only thing he cared about was that he got to talk to Nightwing, Red Arrow, he'd been talked to by Batman, and he got to help save Flash. What could Wally say? He smirked. He was gonna give Wally an earful about this later.  
>Little did he know, he just saved Wally's life.<p>

**Oh, the irony. Longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of myself. I'm gonna post this right now. Consider this my New Year's present to all y'all. (Sorry. I'm a debater.) Yep. Here you go! Please review and PM me! and vote on the poll! yeah!**


End file.
